Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Batman: The Animated Series - If You're So Smart, Why Aren't You Rich? ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot Trivia * Scenes First Riddle *Bruce: "Why do multimillion dollar deals...." *(At the Batcave) *Bruce: "....break down in the Wasteland?" *Xion: Hm...i haven't heard that one before. *Jesse: That doesn't even make any sense to me. *Meowth: Don't look at me. I'm no riddle expert. *Jaden: Maybe....... it means a contract paper decomposing in a dump? *Jeffrey: *to himself* Hm... *Jaden: What? That's all I could think of. *Jeffrey: I know. I'm just thinking, that's all. *Aqua: Have anything yet, dear? *Jeffrey: Not yet, but i may have some guesses. *(Meanwhile, the cubs are watching Robin play a video game.) *Tammy: *wags her tail curiously* *DJ: *smiles as he watches Robin play* *Bruce: It has to have a double-meaning. *Jeffrey: *to himself* Well, let's see...maybe... *Alfred: Master Dick, that must be quite the computer game to be worth tying up with a million dollar computer. *Dick: Not "a game", Alfred. "The game." *DJ: What was it called again? *Dick: "Riddle of the Minatour". It's really cool. Look. Not only do you have to avoid all these traps... *moves his player through the maze on the screen* but you've gotta solve all these riddles. *(A riddle comes up) *Dick: "What is the shortest distance between a point in Nome, Alaska and a point in Miami, Florida?" *DJ: *thinks for a moment, but shakes his head* No idea. *Tammy: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.... *thinks* *Xion: *arrives* How's it going? *Tammy: Hi, big sistew! We'we twying to figuwe out this widdle. *Xion: "What is the shortest distance between a point in Nome, Alaska and a point in Miami, Florida?" Hm...any ideas, Dick? *Dick: A straight line. What else? *selects the straight line* *Tammy: But.... I thought the Eawth was wound. *DJ: *shrugs* *Shira: You're right, sweetie. The world IS round. So the answer can't be a straight line. *(Nevertheless, Dick clicked on the straight line choice) *Alfred: Begging your pardon, young sir, but might the answer on a globe be a curved line? *Tammy: Did he pick the wong answew, Mr. Alfwed? *Xion: We'll see soon, Tammy. *Batman: *to himself* Wasteland, wasteland... *(On the game, a big golden hand suddenly picks up the player character) *Alfred: My word! *Dick: Oh that. That's the Hand of Fate. When you make a mistake, it picks you up and takes you to another part of the maze. *Xion: Never was fond of that part of the game. *DJ: *thinks to himself* I feew sworry fow whoever doesn't wike wosing. *Alexis: *thinking* Hmmmmmm.... a wasteland could refer to a desert or any other form of land that's ruined. *Batman: Doesn't Mockridge own a club downtown called The Wasteland? *Beetles: I wouldn't know. *Dick: *groans* The Wasteland. *Batman: Right. The Wasteland. *Xion: He was talking about the Wasteland in the game. *Dick: It's a dead-end. See? *points to the screen* *Jeffrey: We better go. Mockridge may be heading to a trap. *Scamper: *reading a company record file Batman has* Why should we care? The man's a greedy tycoon. *Batman: Maybe, but whoever wants Mockridge may be even worse. *Princess Cadence: Besides, it's our responsibility to save the innocent no matter what they're like. *Scamper: *to himself* I know I'm not gonna like this. The Maze *(The door opens to the maze) *Jeffrey: Ready? *Jaden: Ready. *Fluttershy: I'm not gonna like this... *(Batman, Robin and the Justice Guardians start to head inside) *Jeffrey: *looks around carefully* *(The door back out closes) *Fluttershy: *gasps* *Riddler: Oh! And by the way, you'll have to answer the riddle of the minotaur too!! *Rainbow Dash: What?! *Alexis: This won't be easy... *Twilight: All right. Let's get this over with... *Batman: *sarcastically* I can't wait... *starts running into the maze* *(The team starts running into the maze too) *Batman: How far did you say you got in the game?! *Xion: I'm having trouble with one level... *Batman: I'll find Mockridge if I have to tear this place apart, Nygma!!! *Jeffrey: *growls* *Riddler: I doubt it. I made sure the perils were quite lethal. You have eight minutes, ladies and gentlemen. Then Mockridge becomes the only good good corporate shark: a dead one! *Fluttershy: Oh, dear... *Scamper: I still don't get why we're saving Mockridge when he's the reason Nygma's like this. *Jeffrey: Nevertheless, we can't let him get killed. Mockridge needs to face proper justice. *Jesse: Let's keep going!!! *Xion: *nods in agreement* *(The Justice Guardians, Batman and Robin continue to run the maze) *(They arrive at two pathways) *Robin: Great. You wouldn't happen to know Arabic, do you? *Twilight: Afraid not. *Batman: No. But i can translate it. *Beetles: Better do it quick! *(After Batman does some typing on his gauntlet's computer, a translation appears on screen) *Batman: "Which way to the eating place?" *Bartok: Anyone happen to know the answer to that? *Patch: Don't look at me. *Rainbow Dash: Well, Jeffrey?! *Jeffrey: Hm...I'm drawing a blank here. *Spike: That doesn't make any sense. *Scootaloo: Forget this! Let's just pick one! *(They go to the left) *Xion: ...!! Wait! Go back! *Nails: Why? *Robin: *gasps* We're going the wrong way, cause here comes the Hand of Fate! *(A giant gold hand comes to them) *Shining Armor: Run for it!!! *Applejack: What kind of amusement park attraction is this?! *Atticus: A death trap amusement part!!! *(As they ran, Batman, Robin and the Justice Guardians quickly hid somewhere, avoiding the Hand of Fate) *Alexis: *sighs in relief* That was close. *Meowth: Now i know how mice feel about being chased by cats! *Jaden: Let's go! *(They run out the path) *Batman: Of course! We went to the left, but in the Arabs, you always eat with your right hand. *(They run down the right path) *(They come to a door with three keys) *Aqua: Looks like we have to use one of these keys. *Patch: But which one? *Jesse: And why are they labeled A, C, and D? *Robin: Don't look at me. *Batman: Let's try "D". *takes the "D" key" *(Batman inserts the key in the keyhole, twists and and suddenly, two giant blades head towards them) *Aqua: *gasps and pulls Xion out of the way* *Jeffrey: Whoa! *gets Jaden and Alexis out of the way* *(Everyone gets out of the way.) *(The blades hit the wall) *Aqua: *holds Xion close to her* Are you alright, sweetie? *Xion: Uh huh. *Apple Bloom: Let's try another key. *Batman: Okay. "A" this time. *takes the A key* *Robin: *stops Batman* No! Wait! Turn that key and there'll be three blades this time! *Beetles: ....! Robin's right! I actually know the answer to this one!! *Spike: You do? *Robin: It's the C key. Trust me. *Beetles: It's okay. Use it. We know what we're doing. *(Batman uses the C key on the door) *(The door safely opens) *Sid: Just one question: How did you know?! *Xion: I get it. It's a musical puzzle. *Beetles: Right! The key of D has two sharps, the key of A has three... *Batman: But the key of C has no sharps. *Beetles: I knew since I'm in the entertainment business. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Awesome job, Beetles. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Batman: The Animated Series episodes